


Can't Turn The Light On

by Synnerxx



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Kind Of Monster Era, post-rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds something in Lars's notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Turn The Light On

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic i wrote (coming back) in the metallica fandom. based on this [pic](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3611daf4fe9e780ca805e1bc0f230243/tumblr_n187xy3mCV1rxq5upo1_500.jpg).

James is flipping through the notebook Lars had tossed him when he asked if he had any lyrics for James. It’s older stuff, from when James was in rehab and before James rejoined the band. Nothing new that he could play with. He sighs and flicks through a few more pages, frowning at one in particular.

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_you’re not coming back_

_i know you’re not coming back_

_please come back_

_come back home_

_come back to me_

_please, james_

_please come back_

_you’re not coming back, are you?_

James sucks in a breath, feeling like he’s just gotten punched in the gut. His chest aches, thinking of Lars writing these words, wondering if James was ever going to come back.

Lars walks into the room, laughing at something Kirk is saying before closing the door to James’s office. He’ still smiling when he looks at James. ”Hey.” 

James doesn’t look up at him. He can’t tear his eyes away from the careful lettering, the too neat penmanship Lars had used.

"You okay?" Lars asks, stepping closer to James. He looks down into James’s lap, sighing when he sees what page James is looking at.

"I’m sorry." James offers after a beat of silence.

"You came back. You don’t need to be sorry." Lars says quietly, pulling the notebook out James’s hands.

James looks up at him and swallows hard. “You thought I wasn’t coming back.”

"You thought you weren’t coming back. But that doesn’t matter now. Because you did come back. To the band. To me." Lars tears out the piece of paper and rips it up, tossing the pieces into the trash can in the corner.

James leans up and curls his hands around the sides of Lars’s neck, drawing him down into a needy, desperate kiss. Lars clutches at James’s shirt, softening the kiss.

James pulls him down into his lap, shifting so his arms are around Lars’s waist. Lars pulls back, resting his forehead against James’s. He strokes James’s hair. “Better?”

"Are you?" James counters, tucking his face into Lars’s neck. 

"You came back." Lars says simply, holding onto James.

"I came home to you." James says, looking up and kissing Lars again.

It’s not perfect, but it’s a damn good start.


End file.
